Trouble
by Serpentine Malfoy
Summary: When one can’t seem to be able to solve a problem, maybe asking someone else might help. D/H/G friendship. -- WiP
1. Part One

Title: Trouble (1/?)

Author: Serpentine Malfoy

Author Email: serpentine_malfoy@yahoo.com

Category: Romance

Sub Category: Angst

Keywords: Draco, Ginny, Harry, Trouble

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: All

Summary: When one can't seem to be able to solve a problem, maybe asking someone else might help. D/H/G friendship.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Part One 

Ginny sighed deeply. She held her eyes closed as tightly as possible, ~ Come on, it's too early to be awake… ~ Sighing again she opened her eyes dejectedly. She knew she would get no more sleep. Her dorm mates slept on peacefully. So as quietly as possible she headed for the showers.

  
When she was finished getting ready she quietly headed into the common room. Glancing at her watch she saw it was just about 6am. She noticed Harry dozing in one of the chairs by the fire. She smiled. For the last couple of years she had come to terms with her crush, she was no longer in puppy love with Harry, and since this discovery they had fast become close friends. They often could be found sitting together talking quietly in front of the fire on these quiet mornings. While the other Gryfindor's as well as the rest of the school were still in peaceful slumber, Ginny found herself awake. Harry had confided in her that he was still plagued by nightmares of some of the things he had dealt with so far in his short life. 

  
"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked while taking a seat in a near by armchair.

  
"Fine, tired… I really didn't get much sleep last night… I have had a lot on my mind lately…" He trailed off, staring once more into the dancing flames. Ginny watched as he absently removed his glasses and gently cleaned the lenses. He was quite handsome, even without the reputation of being the boy who lived, he would have been popular with the girls. But with the reputation, he was considered unattainable, which suited him just fine. Ginny had discussed his lack of social life, a conversation which had ended up and turned the tables on Ginny, who also lacked much by way of a social life. They both conceded they prefer the way their lived were right then, without any "complications."

  
"You should talk to someone, maybe Professor Snape…" Ginny trailed off. She had found that Snape was surprisingly a good listener. Shortly after the Tom Riddle Diary incident in her first year she found herself wandering the halls in the early morning, brooding on what had happened. On one such stroll she had bumped into Professor Snape, he had asked if she would like to join him for tea. She had agreed and found his gentle questions made her feel much better. With someone to talk to, she was able to get past the things that had happened. In the years since now that Ginny was a fifth year, she had grown quite close to Snape, he could be quite agreeable when he wasn't glaring at you or taking away house points. 

  
Ginny had even been able to convince a very reluctant Harry to talk with him, which in the end had really helped Harry. There was only so much he felt like discussing with Dumbledore, the gentle man just didn't seem to be the type who could honestly give you an opinion of nightmares where you are killing people or being killed. Snape was able to give Harry a broader insight into the workings of a more grey world.

  
"Sigh… Okay, would you like to come with me?" Harry stood. Ginny nodded, she reached and grabbed both of their book bags, it was unlikely they would return before classes. He took his bag from her, with a small smile, and they headed off towards the dungeons.

* * *

In those couple of hours before the students woke were the most peaceful ones you could find. But in a set of private rooms deep in the dungeons below Hogwarts the air was anything but peaceful.

"You have to calm down. I'm not going to let it happen to you. You know I will protect you. I always have, haven't I?" Severus Snape surveyed his student warily. He would protect him, he just didn't know how yet.

Draco slumped on the couch. Putting on an air of indifference, quite a contrast to the state he had been in a few minutes ago. He had passed the room like a caged animal as he told Severus his problem, he had even began to get to so worked up Severus feared he might hyperventilate. "Sev, there is nothing you can do to stop it. I have to go home for the holiday break, Father said I am to initiated over break. I just thought you should know…I'll be fine." Snape raised an eyebrow. Draco was trying to school his features into the mask of Malfoy indifference, but the affect was somewhat hindered by the tiny tracks of tears that slowly streaked down his cheeks.

Severus rolled his eyes, "You are so transparent, at least to me. You come here, practically hyperventilate while you tell me about the letter you father sent you, now you attempt to tell me it is really nothing, like you were given an invitation to tea, instead an invitation to become a bloody deatheater. I will find a way to stop this. You do not have to be a puppet, I want you to be able to so whatever you choose." Draco sheepishly looked up at him. His attempt at calm finally broke. The tears began to flow even more, Severus came over and placed one hand on Draco's shaking shoulder.  
"What should I…" A soft knocking interrupted him. Instantly Draco tensed. He bolted from the couch he had been seated upon. Nearly knocking Snape over in the process.

Snape sighed. "Yes?" He called to the person beyond the door. He could only think of one or two people that would be up and about this early.

"Professor, Could Harry and I come in?" the sweet voice of Ginny Weasley called. Draco looked around nervously. He reached up to his cheeks and felt the wetness of his tears. He hurried out of the room and into the bathroom to clean himself up. He told Snape that it was fine, they would discuss this later. Snape was about to argue but Draco dismissively waved him off and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

Ginny stood nervously with Harry outside of Professor Snape's rooms. He seemed to be taking an awfully long time to get the door. She was about to tell Harry they should come back later when the door swung open. Severus smiled at them and bid them to enter his rooms.

Closing the doors behind them, he turned to find Harry starring absently into the fire burning in the hearth. Ginny worriedly watched him.

Severus wondered if this was going to be a bad day. Maybe he should have just ignored the knocks to his door this morning. Though he knew that was not right, he wouldn't have ignored them, these children needed him.

Ginny sighed and headed over to her favorite chair in the far corner of the room. She removed her leather sketchbook and a pencil and began to sketch in it. She smiled up at him as he moved to where Harry stood.

"Harry are you doing okay? Is there something you want to talk about?" Harry glanced over at him, and the hollow vacant look in his eyes scared Severus immensely. Harry sighed, glancing over Snape's shoulder as the door behind them opened. Draco emerged wearing muggle clothes. Which struck Harry as odd. He was actually wearing a sweater and jeans. Not the normal tailored slacks he wore around the grounds. Odd.

* * *

Draco had stood in the bathroom staring at his reflection. He had cleaned his face and straightened his clothes. But couldn't get the courage to open the door. Harry was out there. In the last year Draco and Harry had come to an understanding of sorts, they had decided they had out grown their constant need to snipe at each other, so now they just ignored each other. They got along if need be, for example if paired together in potions, but they had not even attempted to forge anything else. 

So now outside the bathroom, staring into somewhat startled green eyes, Draco was at a loss. The look Potter was giving him made him think he should run back into the bathroom and check his hair, maybe a strand was out of place.

End Part One


	2. Part Two

Trouble -- By Serpentine Malfoy

* * *

Part Two 

"Potter, how are you?" 

"Fine, Malfoy, yourself?"

"Fine." 

Ginny rolled her eyes. Boys could be so dumb sometimes. It was obvious that both boys had things on their minds; why else would they be talking to Snape this early in the morning. They both were obviously candidates for the "not fine" category, but they would NEVER share their feelings. Boys!

Draco glanced in Ginny's direction. "Well, I'll be going now. Maybe catch breakfast before Goyle eats all of the good muffins…" Snape looked as if he were about to protest, but Draco went on, "Goodbye, Professor Snape, Potter, Miss Weasley." With that he hurried from the rooms.

Ginny looked back down at her sketch. She had been sketching the Quidditch Pitch from memory. She was starting to shade in the way the grass looks from the stands. She would add some players in later. But first she decided she needed to see if she had the angle of the goals were right. She packed up her materials and walked over to Harry who was staring at the door with which Draco had made his hasty retreat. Snape was staring quizzically at Harry.

"Harry I am gonna go sketch at the pitch, unless you want me to stay?" 

"No, Gin. You go, have fun, okay?" He pulled his gaze from the door; he looked downright perplexed to Ginny.

"Okay, Bye, Harry, Professor Snape."

"Goodbye, Ginny. I will see you in class later." Professor Snape walked her to the door, opening it for her. She stole one last glance at Harry, he had gone back to stare into the fire. She gave a questioning smile to Snape as she left.

* * *

Draco hurried to his dorm and changed into his normal school robes. The Slytherins were still slumbering peacefully. They would likely not start to stumble around for another hour or so.

On his way back out of the common room, he grabbed his broomstick and left for the pitch.

* * *

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor stands. She was fascinated with the way the pitch looked in the early morning light. There was such a stillness you could never see during a game. The stands would be full of cheering and jeering fans. But when she was alone, she could feel power here.

Taking her pencil in hand she began to work on more detail to her sketch. So engrossed in her sketch she failed to notice the lone figure now making lazy circles around the goal posts.

She glanced up and saw him. Draco. She watched as he dove at breakneck speed toward the ground. She held her breath until she saw him pull up at the last minute.

* * *

Draco swiftly rose once more, sweeping by the stands. He glanced into the stands and saw her. Ginny.

Ginny smiled and waved at him. He slowed and came to the edge of the stands.

"Miss Weasley, are you following me? I'm flattered." He said this without malice, merely as a joke. She smiled at him once more. "Really you seem to be showing up everywhere this morning." Draco hovered slowly to the stands and stepped into off his broom. He took a seat next to Ginny.

"What if someone sees you sitting in the Gryffindor stands, your reputation will be ruined." Ginny lightly jabbed. Draco smirked.

"My reputation is fine. Now, what are you doing up here? I thought you went down to talk Sev… errr… Professor Snape."

"You can call him Sev. I do, so does Harry, unless we are in class of course."

"Well you are full of surprises today. Are you sketching up here? Could I see?" Ginny hesitated. What if he laughed at her? With some resolve he handed him the sketchbook.

Draco gently flipped through the pages. "These are quite good." She had several sketches of her brothers; she must go through a lot of red colored pencils with that many red-headed brothers. There was one showing Ron and Hermione gazing at each other. But soon he came to a sketch that made him pause. It was of Harry. It showed him starring wistfully out of a tower window. He looked so lost Draco felt he could almost feel his pain.

He looked up at Ginny.

"He was very tired that day. He asked if we could just go somewhere quiet. So we found this room in the astronomy tower. We stayed there all afternoon, we even missed classes, but I didn't think Harry was up to class, and I didn't want to leave him so we stayed." She studied Draco's features, he was very striking all right angles, she knew she would have to sketch him later. He had a very classical look about him, that is until you reached his eyes. They were so blue they were grey. They looked like if you stared into them for long enough you could see his soul.

He gently closed the book, handing it back to her. "Those are very good. I never knew you could sketch." Draco starred off into the distance. Ginny looked out over the pitch as well, but whatever fascinated him wad something only he could see.

"Why were you at Sev's this morning, Draco?" Draco started at the use of his first name.

"Well I needed his help with something, but I am not sure he can do anything, except try to make me feel better."

"Would you like to talk about it? I am a very good listener." Ginny marveled at her courage, maybe she really was a brave Gryffindor.

Draco thought on that, did he want to talk about it, he barely knew her, she was a year his junior, so he hadn't had many dealings with her.

With a sigh, he decided he felt like talking. "Well, Ginny… that is going to take some getting used to… My father sent me a letter, he has decided it is time for me to be…well… initiated." Ginny said nothing. Silent tears had instantly sprung to her eyes. She was shocked, especially when she a stray tear run down Draco's angular cheek. 

She felt there was only one thing to do. She leaned over and took him into a hug. She caught him by surprise. But slowly he put his arms around her. He closed his eyes and just let go. This girl who he had never been nice to was so upset for him she was crying. Did he deserve it? He wasn't sure. But to feel her in his arms he felt there may just be hope for him yet.

End Part Two


End file.
